


Nightmare

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (2011), Marvel (Movies), Thor (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 18:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve doesn't want to let go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

The coarse fabric slid out of Steve's grip. He was holding onto it as tightly as he could, just to make the moment last a bit longer, but he wasn't strong enough. The tall figure walked a few steps before turning to look back at him. The dark, eyes stared into his. They seemed sunken in on the man's gaunt, pallid face. His lips were taut, his brow furrowed. "I never loved you, Steve," the man explained. "None of this meant anything to me, it never has." Turning around, he took a few steps before vanishing completely. If Loki had stuck around, he would have laughed at Steve's reaction. His eyes welled up with tears, he whispered Loki's name. Loki was the only one who had ever made Steve felt safe and important. And now he was gone.  
Loki gently placed a hand on Steve's shoulder and shook him slightly. "Steve…Steve, wake up," Loki muttered in Steve's ear. Tears were streaming down Steve's face, he was breathing funny, yet he was asleep. Loki frantically tried waking him to see what was wrong. After a few moments, Steve's eyes slowly began to open. They were bloodshot and he had dark circles under his eyes. "Loki?" Steve whispered in a voice that made it sound as if Steve had seen a ghost. "But…But you left. You left, Loki. You left me and you…You just walked awa-" Steve began to cry harder, his breathing became even more irregular, it was almost to the point where he was about to start hyperventilating. Even more confused than before, Loki took Steve in his arms, placed his head on Steve's shoulder, and began to rub his back. 

"Steve, I would never leave you. You know that. You're the only person in the entire world that has ever truly looked at me. Before I met you, no one cared about me. All they saw was a monster, someone that didn't deserve anyone's love. I believed it. I still believe it. I don't know what I did to deserve your love, I haven't done anything. I've been a horrible person and I don't deserve to have anyone's love, especially not yours. But I do have your love. I have you. And I'm never going to give that up." Loki's eyes never left Steve's face, which was now completely drenched in tears. Steve wouldn't look Loki in the eye. Loki wasn't sure if it was because Steve was in shock or if he didn't believe him. Placing a hand under Steve's chin, Loki pulled his chin up so that he could easily place his lips on Steve's. After pulling away, Loki noticed Steve was finally looking at him. "I promise, Steve. I'll always be here. I love you and I would never abandon you." Loki's voice was filled with so much sincerity, so much love, that Steve immediately knew he was telling the truth. "I love you too, Loki," Steve replied quietly before he placed his lips upon Loki's.


End file.
